hopeless_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jharil
Jharil is a main character in the series. He is introduced in Episode 67. History before Hopeless. Jharil was previously a Banokin soldier, at some point he joined the Banokin Galactic Investigators (BGI) organization. Jharil voluntarily decided to investigate the system where Hopeless takes place despite knowing that he may never return. His main motive was to try and help any civilians on the inhabitated planets before the galactic community could come to a consensus on what to do with the system. His biggest fear seems to be that the galactic community will vote on destroying the system. Once reaching the system, he started to accelerate towards Zanzooze-3. He was already preparing to crash land as his power was quickly diminishing. Before his time as a soldier, he lived on the planet of Rohe-2. Rohe-2 is a planet which is mostly swamp-lands, dangerous creatures often lurked in these areas, but despite this, the planet is fairly civilized. It should be noted that it was a colony which was not Banokin-owned, despite this, it has a fair Banokin population. His life was calm, but he felt as if he did not have real purpose, despite being rather intelligent. After reading and watching several news reports of the destruction that had been caused by the Bots, a race of destructive machines whose origin remains unknown to this day, he decided to join the Banokin Armed Forces, and help his race, and other races. He often wanted to go back, but knew that it would be better for others. He still ponders whether or not it was a good choice to join, but always comes to the same conclusion, "I can't turn back time." He holds no true regrets for joining the Bot War, and aiding the constant conflict between the Grox and the rest of the galaxy. During his time in the Banokin Armed Forces, he learned military style Banokin Combat Form. He would specifically engage in stealth warfare, making him a very effective tool against Bots and the Dronox. He left the military after the Bot War and became an Investigator to help his race in a low-profile manner, due to the fact that threats and problems can be found anywhere in the galaxy. He now uses the skills he gained in the military to assist the BGI in stealth and combat missions. History during Hopeless Decisions made by Jharil Episode 74: Helped Sharples in trying to find Flowerfox. Episode 78: Followed Nassana to her spaceship Episode 80: Used a sniper against Starlets' group. Episode 91: Went with the survivors to the Grox Mothership Episode 96: Shaked hands with Zemsta's Episode 96: Accepted the gun from Zemsta that Jharil lost in Episode 67. Episode 96: Stayed silent when Zemsta asked if he had to shoot somebody in the room, who would it be? Trivia He's the first to give conclusive information that the galactic community is aware of the issue in the system that Hopeless takes place in. He informs the survivors that some members in the galactic community are voting in favour to destroy the entire system. Jharil is right-handed. Despite being skilled in Banokin Combat Form, he prefers to avoid confrontations. Jharil meditates often to keep his mind calm. Said meditation is essentially mindfulness, which was taught to him by a squadmate. He does not smoke as Banokins consider it low-class and unhealthy. Religion is not normally on his mind, but deep down, he does lean towards the existence of Spode. He prefers to rely on things within his control, rather than divine intervention, and is open to the idea of Spode not existing. This is comparable to agnostic theism. He enjoys both coffee and tea. Sword techniques are not included in BCF, he learned his sword skills seperately, and is not as skilled with the blade as he is unarmed. Because of this, he prefers to rely on using hand-to-hand techniques, before finishing enemies with his sword, or using it as more of a stealth weapon. Or of course, intimidation. He is rather introverted. Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Creator Characters Category:Character Category:Omnivorous